A survey of Asian-Americans in Seattle, Washington, is planned in which their social stresses caused by the life changes following migration, assimilation, and discrimination will be studied with special attention to the mediating roles played by social suport networks in reducing these migrants' mental health problems. Personal interviews will be conducted with Chinese, Japanese, Filipinos, and Koreans in order to find out what elements of migration are most damanging to their mental health, the prevalence rates of their psychological distress, the nature and the fashion to which social networks are utilized in combating their day-to-day adjustment problem to the U.S. society. Multivariate analysis techniques will be used to analyze the relationship between migration and mental illness.